The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus for the female breast comprising an X-ray source supplied by an X-ray generator and a breast support plate on which an X-ray film cassette can be mounted, wherein a compression plate is mounted parallel to the breast support plate between the X-ray source and the breast support plate which compression plate is adjustable in relation to the breast support plate for the purpose of adjusting its distance from the breast support plate.
An X-ray examination apparatus of this type is known from the brochure "Mammomat" of the Siemens Firm. The compression plate is formed here by the side--facing the breast support plate--of a compression cone. If a tumor is discovered after taking a breast photograph of a patient, a tissue specimen must be taken from the tumor. To this end, for a photograph, it is known to press the breast between the support plate and a compression plate provided with small holes over its entire surface ("The American Journal of Roentgenology", 1974, Vol. 121, No. 4, Pages 843-45). The holes of the compression plate are weakly recorded on the X-ray photograph in the form of rings. If the tumor on the photograph is disposed precisely in such a ring, the physician can locate the corresponding hole on the plate and conduct, by means of a biopsy needle, through the hole, a puncture of the breast of the patient who is still in the X-ray examination apparatus, in order, in this manner, to take the tissue specimen. The disadvantage of utilizing such a compression plate consists in that the tumor in a photograph can also be disposed between two holes, so that the photograph must be repeated and, to this end, the plate must be moved relative to the breast, which is consuming and inconvenient for the patient. In addition, bleedings often occur during puncturing which can reach the compression plate. In the case of a repeated use of this plate with other female patients, illnesses such as, for example, viral hepatitis can be communicated. A further disadvantage of the known compression plate consisting of plexiglass is that it impairs the image quality due to secondary radiation.